Holloween----Gundam Style
by AJ4
Summary: um.....this came out of my head on a sugar high. basically my torture onHolloween for them............R&R Plz!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Holloween---Gundam Style!  
  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill. Blade? *AJ's muse mumbles* sigh, fine. She doesn't own Any characters from Gundam Wing  
She only owns me...And believe me. Be glad she doesn't own you...the things she makes you do....*AJ whaps him with   
golden ruler of death* Shuddup!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
AJ: Welcome one! Welcome All! Today Myself and Blade are going to drag the Gundam Guys and Girls here and party!!   
  
Blade(Bl): Why me?   
  
AJ: blade....SHUT UP!!! Anywho *pulls out authoress portal of bishonen/bishojou(that how ya spell it?)* Now the characters  
*shoves hand in and pulls out Quatre~sigh~, Duo, Heero, Zechs, Noin, Relena, Trowa, Wufei*  
  
Q:*dressed in a vampire getup* what? I thought that we were at my house having a holloween party at my house....oh.   
It's you.  
  
D: *dressed as the grim reaper* Whoa! Who's the Quatre look alike?  
  
AJ: That's Blade! He's my muse! He's so dreamy isn't he?  
  
Q, Bl: -_-;;;  
  
AJ: Good! You guys are in costume!! Cuz I'm having a party. I won't attend, but you guys are gonna be in my ballroom.  
  
H: *dressed in a white night costume* how do you have a ballroom? You're too poor...  
  
AJ: *nervous laughter* heh, heh, um...I'm in a little debt....  
  
Bl: *wearing Quatre clothes. He's a perfect match* A little? You owe three thousand dollars! none of which you have...  
  
AJ: *hits Blade with the golden ruler of death* what ARE you talking about? Anyway, Trowa, you look good in that clown   
outfit. (you had to see that coming...)   
  
T: ///.-   
  
AJ: See ya!!   
  
There is a huge poof of smoke and the gundam guys are in a ballroom.   
  
Noin: *dressed as Jane* Huh? Weren't we just with AJ?  
  
Zechs: *as Tarzan* yes we were. Noin, don't try to understand it. That girl is crazy...  
  
Wufei: *dressed as a traditional Chinese warrior* Weak onna.  
  
  
Holloween decorations are everywhere. There are black lights all around. Spooky music finishes it all off.   
  
Q: Maybe we should find a way out of here. I am really starting to get scared.   
  
D: What are you afraid of?   
  
Q: Her...she glomps me, and kisses my cheek and such....  
  
R: *wearing a princess outifit* oh, Quatre. Aren't you being a little harsh? just because she's utterly in love with you...*eyes  
drift towards Heero*   
  
Q: No! Once when I was in my bed sleeping she glomped me!  
  
R: soooo.....  
  
Q: I was in my boxers!  
  
R: Oh *turns red*  
  
D: You wear boxers, I figured you wore-*cut off by Quatre*  
  
Q: I don't care what you thought I wear!  
  
T: ///.-;  
  
H: Lets focus on getting out of here.  
  
Everyone: AGREED!!  
  
H: Ok, lets split up in pairs. Duo, you go with Wufei.  
  
W: INJUSTICE!!!   
  
D: Okie doke!   
  
H: I'll go with Relena. Zechs and Noin, you two go together.   
  
Catherine: *wearing witch outift* I can go with Trowa.   
  
All: You're here?  
  
C: Yes I've just been transported here.   
  
T: ok.  
  
Q: Who do I go with.  
  
Suddenly Blade runs into the room  
  
Bl: I've escaped!! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! She has no controll over me!! YES!!!   
  
H: I guess that solves that problem.   
  
Bl: ???  
  
H: We're splitting up to escape. Easier in smaller numbers, and one on one would be too risky. Especially if we let Quatre  
go alone.  
  
Bl: Don't let me go alone! I'm the next best thing to Quatre!!   
  
H: You're going with Quatre.  
  
Q, Bl: WHAT?! She'll just go after us!!!  
  
H: I know. You both are doing a very noble thing, sacrificing yourselves for our safety.  
  
Q, Bl: O.o   
  
D: Yeah! thanx!  
  
Q: Oh alright!  
  
Bl: *Gulp*   
  
  
Weird Annoying Narrorator Guy Who Just Appeared: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE GUNDAM GUYS AND   
DOLLS? WILL BLADE AND QUATRE MAKE IT OUT UNGLOMPED?? WHAT WILL AJ DO WHEN SHE FINDS  
OUT? HAS SHE ALREADY FOUND OUT AND JUST SENT BLADE AS A TRAP?  
  
AJ: Shut up! They aren't supposed to know that yet!!!  
  
WANGTJA: WILL AJ BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME FOR FORESHADWOING? WILL SHE FIGURE OUT SHE  
JUST TOLD YOU, AND NOT ME? WILL--  
  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why are you still here? Are you going to be nice and review? Please? oh, Please? Sorry peeps, no inserts for this one,   
unless....you send me an offering and have your costume all figured out.   



	2. CH2, The escape

  
  
Holloween 2  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I'd ask Blade to do it but he ran away. Just go back and read the first one. I MISS BLADE!! WAAAAAHH!!  
And just to let you know, I hired a narrorator who will be known as N.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
N: Everyone has split up and are wandering around the house being as careful as one who has eaten ten pounds of candy   
can be. Unfortuately for Wufei, Duo had had twice the normal Holloween dose and was on a major sugar high.   
  
Duo: WU-MAN!!! WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET?  
  
Wufei: Why do you think, Maxwell! I don't want that demon AJ to catch us, mainly me.   
  
D: OH! Hehe. You called AJ a demon.   
  
W: -_-;;  
  
  
  
N: Meanwhile Zechs and Noin are having...diferent.... problems of their own...making out without being caught....  
  
  
Zechs: Noin, you look great in that outfit...  
  
Noin: Well, Tarzan, you don't look so bad yourself....  
  
Z: Ya know Noin, I saw a broom closet back there...  
  
N: why Zechs, what are you saying? *tossels his loincloth, fangirls of Zechs faint*   
  
Z: *raises eyebrow then pulls Noin back into closet*   
  
  
  
  
  
N: Heero and Relena are sneaking around the kitchen...  
  
  
  
Relena: Oh Heero! Look! Candy!!   
  
Heero: .....hn.  
  
R: Oh come on. You know you want some.  
  
H: Hn.  
  
R: *picks up a king size twix* yum...*eats*  
  
H:....h--hn  
  
R: *picks up another piece and hands it to Heero*  
  
H: *puts in mouth and chews*  
  
R: See? isn't it good?  
  
H: O.O   
  
R: what's wrong Heero?  
  
H: must....have.... more....candy....*grabs handfull by handfull and shoves into mouth*  
  
R: o.O   
  
  
  
N: Now we see Trowa and Catherine sneaking down a darkened hall...  
  
  
  
Trowa: *foot catches on Cathy's dress, and falls* (ya know, his clown feet) ow!!  
  
Cathy: Trowa! *helps him up* we have to keep moving! We can't let her get us!  
  
T: easy for you to say. She'd just leave you.   
  
C: what?  
  
T: You're a girl! She only wants to torture us guys or as she says, bishonen....  
  
C: I won't let her get you! I'll protect you Trowa! *pulls out a sharp knife from who knows where....* She'll die before she   
touches you....  
  
T: ///.o   
  
C: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
T: *backs away slowly*   
  
C: Sorry Trowa, I've had way too much sugar tonight....  
  
T: *blank stare*  
  
C: ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
N: Now we hap upon Blade and Quatre, both who look very paranoid...  
  
  
Blade: I. Am. Scared.   
  
Quatre: Me too. I don't want to know what she'll do with us if she finds us...  
  
Blade: *Gulp*   
  
Q: Do you feel like we're being watched.  
  
B: o.O  
  
Q: O.o   
  
Q: *in a whisper* let's keep moving.  
  
B: *whispering also* yeah...  
  
N: A lightbulb flashes over Quatre's head.  
  
Q: I've got it!  
  
B: Shh! And got what?  
  
Q: *Leans over and whipsers into Blade's ear*   
  
B: Might work...  
  
  
  
N: Now we see AJ who is spinning madly in a computer chair, laughing....and coughing.....  
  
  
AJ: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughgag*   
  
  
N: Yes, well....now let's check up on Duo and Wufei.  
  
  
Duo: *has been bound and gagged* Muumph Mphmmrrrmmmph  
  
W: *dragging Duo* [whispering] Stop making noise! Do you want to be caught by that foul creature?  
  
D: *starts laughing for no apparent reason* {AN: remember, he's on a sugar high}   
  
W: -_-;  
  
D: Mmmph?  
  
W: -_-;;;;;;; *leans against wall and a fake but realistic skeleton pops out. Screams* AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
D: *bursts into convulive fits of giggles*   
  
W: *glares*   
  
  
  
N: Now lets go and see if relena can stop Heero from eating the candy...  
  
  
H: *holding stomach in pain* ehhhhww....it hurts...  
  
R: *sigh* Heero, I meant for you to eat ONE candy, not all three bowls.   
  
H: Three's not a lot.  
  
R: They were the size of punch bowls!  
  
H: oh.....it still hurts.  
  
R: Oi.   
  
  
N: ummm....yes....now onto Zechs and Noin...  
  
AJ pops up and leans over to whisper in Narrorator's ear.  
  
N: *blushes* never mind...they're...er...busy....So onto *shoufles through many papers* um....Line?   
  
AJ: Argh....Cathy and Trowa.  
  
N: Oh, yes. Onto them...  
  
  
  
T: *had taken off shoes and left them* AHA!!  
  
C: WHAT?!  
  
T: The front door!   
  
C: ^_^  
  
T: *tries to open door, but it's locked*   
  
C: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
T: Calm down Cathy! *runs off and comes back with a clown shoe*  
  
C: ????  
  
T: *starts hitting shoe against door*   
  
They hear insane laughter/hacking cough coming towards them  
  
C: Hurry Trowa! She's coming!!  
  
T: *sweat forming on his brow*   
  
C: O.O  
  
T: *finally breaks door down and pulls Cathy off through portal which just happened to be right outside the door*   
  
AJ: Rats! They got away! On to the next victim....Watch out Wufei and Duo, I'm coming....  
  
  
  
N: *Opens mouth to speak but cell phone rings* hold on please. *picks up and sarts talking*   
  
N: Hello Lady Une.  
  
Une: Trieze, I--  
  
N: NO! they can't know it's me! My reputation would be soiled! *looks to audience* Forget what you have just heard.  
  
U: Yessir! You are needed in an apointment right now.  
  
Trieze: Hmmm.....Tell them to wait. I'm being held hostage until I finish this chapter of something called a finfiction...  
  
U: I'll rescue you!  
  
T: Sorry, I'm in a parrellel dimension that would be impossi--*suddenly disapears*   
  
AJ: *blink, blink* Ooooookkkkkk......um, come back to the next fic and I'll have a different narrorator, one without a split-  
personalitied worshipper.....  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
~*  
REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER, UNLESS YOU FLAME ME....THEN I WON'T BUT STILL, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Chase

  
  
Holloween---GW style 3  
  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Blade....Why did you leave me? *Sniff* just when I need you the most...to do the disclaimer. it's not funny  
without you. I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters. I aint makin' no profit do don't sue! All you would get is a few dust bunnies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
AJ: No more Narrorator. boohoo! Anyway...I'm off to stalk---I mean FIND, yeah that's it, find the rest of 'em. First Duo and Wufei  
MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcough*hahahaha*gagcough* heh.....*disapears into the shadows*  
  
  
  
Duo: *has had a sugar crash and can't move any part of his body* ooooohhhhhh~~  
  
Wufei: *dragging a nearly dead Duo* Kuso Maxwell! How much do you weigh??   
  
D: eehhhh.....  
  
W: Ugh, never mind. I hate to say this, but we have got to get you some sugar...  
  
D: *doesn't even perk up at the word sugar*   
  
W: You're worse off than I thought...Off to the kitchen!   
  
Wufei drags Duo to the kitchen.  
  
D: *weakly eats a piece of candy*   
  
W: *gives Duo another*  
  
D: *Almost immediately starts shoving candy into his mouth*   
  
W: -_-;;;  
  
D: YYYYUUUuuUUUMMmmMMM!!!!!!!   
  
W: *whispering* keep it down baka! That's enough! *pulls Duo out of kitchen and into hall* Shush! We need to keep moving!  
  
D: *whispering* alright! *runs ahead of Wufei*   
  
W: Wait up! *runs after Duo* Argh!  
  
  
AJ: *is standing around corner watching them* hmph *tiptoes after them, trying hold back evil laughing*   
  
  
W: *stops. turns around and looks around cautiously* hmmmm, maxwell? Did you hear something just now?  
  
D: Nope, why?  
  
W: Nevermind.  
  
AJ: *hiding under table and grasping her heart* wooooohhh...that was too close. I have to take them out before they reach the   
front door.   
  
W: You had to have heard that Maxwell...  
  
D: *gulp* RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*takes off running*  
  
W: *follows suit*   
  
AJ: Dammit!! *runs after them*   
  
D: *turns head to see if they're being followed, and sees AJ* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
W: *pushes Duo threw the front door*   
  
D: *falls into the portal* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
W: KKKKKKKKKUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Falls in also*   
  
AJ: *stops running* Aw, nuts. hhhhhmmmm....Heero and Relena.....  
  
  
  
Heero: Relena, we need to go this way *points to the left*  
  
Relena: But Heero, the front door is to the right.  
  
H: That's what she expects us to do.   
  
R: oooohhhhh!   
  
H: *tiptoes towards the back door*   
  
R: *follows*  
  
AJ: {thinking} 'Hm, exactly what I thought that they would do. mwuhahahahahahahaha*cough*!' What the hell? I can't even cough right   
in my thoughts.   
  
H: *stops moving* she's close. *Grabbs Relena's hand and runs*  
  
R: o.O  
  
AJ: How does everyone know I'm following them?! AH! *persues chase*   
  
H & R: *run outsied and around the house. Dash through nifty portal*   
  
AJ: *curses in mutliple languages*   
  
  
  
Noin: *steps out of closet with ruffled hair and clothes* We should do that again Zechs.  
  
Zechs: *his hair is also ruffled* yes, we should. Soon....  
  
N: *giggles*  
  
AJ: *watching from behind corner, holds back gags*   
  
Z: Noin, where do we go now?  
  
N: I'm not sure. let's just wander around for a while.   
  
AJ: *smirk*   
  
N: Wait. I think I heard a smashing back that way. *points toward front door*   
  
Z: We should investigate. *grabs Noin's waste and pulls her off in that direction*   
  
AJ: I think I'll let them go. They would torture me more than I would them....  
  
Z & N: *spot portal and walk through it*   
  
  
AJ: *hits head against the wall* I can't get anyone! ARGH! Hmmm...hehe. On to Blade and Quatre. Blade better have done his  
job, Quatty better be locked up in the ballroom...or else....or else.......oe else something I'll think of later!! Yeah!   
  
  
  
Blade: Are you sure this will work Quatre?  
  
Quatre: I don't think even AJ will know the difference.   
  
Bl: As long as you're sure cuz, I don't want my ass whooped because I disobeyed her...  
  
Q: I'm just glad you told me about it.   
  
Bl: Yeah, I feel better about it now that you kno--  
  
AJ: *goes skidding down hall. Tries to stop when sees them but falls over and rolls along the floor*   
  
Q & Bl: -_-;;  
  
AJ: I'm ok!   
  
Q & Bl: -_-;;;  
  
AJ: *looks at them. Both dressed in Quatre clothes. nearly faints* you b-both ar--are Quatre!!   
  
Q&B(in unison): No. We're different. You just don't know who's who.  
  
AJ: Blade, when I find out which one is you, you are so dead~~*faints from over Quatre-ness*  
  
Q: Come on! While she's out! Lets get outta here!  
  
Bl: Sweet! Ya know, this dress as the same guy thing could go places...  
  
Q: how about...no. Let's go.  
  
Q&B: *run through portal*   
  
AJ: *sits up and pulls tracking device from behind back* I knew Blade would weasel out of that somehow. That's why I took the liberty   
of putting a tracker in his shoe. MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Yes! I did evil laughter without cough--*coughcough* erghh! 


	4. The stalking....er....the FINDING, yes. ...

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Don't bother. PooPoo. ^_^  
*sniff* what Blade would say: Well THAT was original, and VERY creative.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oh well, you get the idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ: *sneaks through time portal* Oi. This thing is bigger than I thought. All I want is Blade back. And to think that this  
used to be about Holloween. Ha! That's a laugh.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Quatre: *drinking tea with Blade* It's amazing.  
  
Blade: What is?  
  
Q: How we look so similiar but act so different.   
  
B: I guess I'm the omniscient you.  
  
Q: You don't know what 'Omniscient' means, do you?   
  
B:......yes.....maybe......possibly......er....no.  
  
Q: I didn't think so.....  
  
*crash is heard*   
  
Q&D: What the??  
  
Q: Let's go see what that was.  
  
B: Oh no! You can go. I'm staying right here. *folds arms across chest*  
  
Q: Alright. You can stay here all alone. In the dark. With whatever made that noise lurking around the house...  
  
B: o.O   
  
Q: *smirks and walks up the stairs*  
  
B: WAIT FOR ME!!!! *runs after Quatre and grabs onto his arm*   
  
Q: *pries Blade off* please, don't do that again, you're scaring me.   
  
B: Sorry ^_^;;   
  
Q: -_-  
  
  
AJ: *standing around corner listening* ~whispering~ hmm, it looks like I came JUST in time. *Starts stroking fishing net*  
Yes, yes my pretty...*Looks at reader who is backing away* erm, sorry. ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
  
Q: Blade, it's your turn to go first now *pushes Blade in front of him* go!  
  
B: Fine!! *steps around corner* AHHH!!!  
  
AJ: *tackles Blade and ties fish net around him* St---stay still!!   
  
Q: O.o   
  
B: HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AJ: Erg, sorry you had to see this Qu--Quatre. He wasn-n't suppossed t-to come here. STOP WIGGLING!!!!  
  
Q: *backs away slowly, then breaks into a run* AH!! It's HER!!  
  
AJ: *looks at his retreating figure* uh....yeah....  
  
B: ;_;   
  
AJ: *carries Blade back to portal*   
  
B: Awww cuh~mon!!! I was having fun!! Let me stay?! I quit being your muse! CUH~MON!!   
  
AJ: Stupid! If you quit being my muse you won't exsist! I created you!  
  
B: Oh. Yeah! ^_^  
  
AJ: *smacks forehead* ...ow...  
  
B: :p  
  
AJ: .....Blade no baka.  
  
B: :p   
  
AJ: -_-;;  
  
B: So! Who are we gonna terrorize next?  
  
AJ: I dunno....I was thinking along the lines of Teenage Gohan and Trunks...maybe Goten....  
  
B: Why does it ALWAYS have to be guys?  
  
AJ: I like guys....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, bad ending. Not my fault. I only write good humor when I'm on sugar highs.....Review! Please?! 


End file.
